


The Day We Slipped Up

by purpleiris97



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Gen, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleiris97/pseuds/purpleiris97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette transforms into Ladybug, but she did so with a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day We Slipped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the puppeteer episode.

He knew. 

He was staring at her like she’d grown a second head, Chat Noir was staring at her as she transformed into ladybug. His jaw was slack and his eyes were wide as he pointed at her with a loose wrist. 

“Marinette,” he whispered, “Oh my god-“ 

“Ok” she interrupted putting her hand on his mouth. “that’s enough of that, first the akuma then what you saw, Ok?” and the boy nodded shutting her mouth and with that they went on with their mission to hunt down an Ayla turned Lady-Wifi. Chat was surprisingly cool about the whole situation, either that or he was too shocked to mention it through out the job. He almost slipped up during time under the Puppeteer’s control, but no one could remember otherwise, not even himself. After their fist bump and aiding the other victims to safety, they were both on the rooftops of Paris twilight starting to set in on the horizon. Marinette’s heart was about to burst as she looked down to her feet, shuffling every so often as Chat paced back and forth in confusion. When she looked up he was facing towards her about to say something but was cut off as she looked at her. She was not wearing her costume and Tikki was hiding in her purse chewing on her cookies.

“Ok, um,” Chat started “Wow, I mean wow.” He sounded a bit disappointed, so she looked away onto Paris’ skyline. She felt a dread that she didn’t ever want him to find out. She didn’t ever want Chat to find out that she was normal, clumsy Marinette and not the brave, capable ladybug she is.

She was the first to speak up throughout this long silence, “Chat?” she said swallowing the lump in her throat. “Please say something” she pleaded. He was still pacing, no doubt having a war of discussion in her head. Then he stopped having paid to no mind to her plea. “OK, since I know you should know, right?” he half asked a little unsure about how he should go about this. She was a little taken aback. Chat was willing to give up his identity to her? She really didn’t have the right; she should have been more careful at the train station. “I mean it’s fair I know who you are, you should know at least – I mean I’m the one that wanted to know in the first place and--”

“Chat no, it’s really your secret to keep you should have to feel obligated to --”

“No, I want to, you deserve to know” he smiled at her a took her hand. “Plagg” he said, and in a flash Adrien was standing in front of her. 

Marinette blinked slowly, and her mouth dropped open as she unknowingly squawked out, “AAA-aadrien, Oh my god!” The boy that she was head over heels for is the same Chat that has become one of her close friends, and said boy sheepish with his hand rubbing into the back of his head with it bowed down, “Um, yeah” he said plainly as Marinette was flapping her mouth like she was a fish. She turned around after taking a deep breath shoulders set. Adrien is Chat and Chat is still Adrien it’s no different than Chat at this point. Marinette smiled trying to seem normal he was no different from the partner that she’s known from the beginning of the year. 

“Um this is really unnerving” he chuckled. “Well my lady, shall we go home,” he bent at the waist and out stretched his arm in a typical Chat Noir fashion. 

Who was she to refuse really, “Of Course Kitty” Marinette supplied her hand and together they walked down to the exit stairs of the roof with wide smiles that the both of them were failing to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic to AO3. Yay!


End file.
